Obsession
by foolishBee
Summary: Il avait beau toujours tricher sur ses sentiments, les camoufler à tort et à travers, il devait se l'avouer: cette fille au regard océan avait l'entier contrôle sur son cœur. - Tranches de vie SasuIno NaruHina SakuLee - REEDITION


Bonjour :)

De nouveau, il s'agit d'une réédition de mon ancien compte "The Louch" (voir "Addiction"). Contrairement à "Addiction", je ne l'ai pas trop modifié, à vrai dire, je me suis contentée de corriger les fautes d'orthographe et certains dialogues qui étaient bien trop immatures et irréfléchis. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira :)

**Bee.**

* * *

**« Tout l'être peu à peu s'intéresse à l'image qui appelle tout l'être au secours de son insuffisance.**

**Aimer - être troublé par l'idée d'une possibilité; et ce possible se faisant besoin, soif impérieuse, obsession.»**

Tel Quel - Paul Valéry

* * *

Il lui lança son regard le plus charmeur, et ancra ses pupilles obscures dans les siennes d'un vert éclatant. Un sourire en coin vint naître sur son visage tandis qu'elle passait sensuellement sa langue au-dessus de ses lèvres en glissant d'un air désinvolte une main vers sa jupe qu'elle commença à remonter avec une lenteur qui le rendait malade. Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas plus vite ?

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ceci avec ça ? »

D'un geste bien trop lent à son goût, elle glissa une main de ses lèvres brillantes au décolleté de son uniforme tandis que, de l'autre main, elle ne cessait de remonter sa jupe pour lui offrir une meilleure vue sur ses longues jambes bronzées. Il sentait qu'il allait rapidement perdre le contrôle si elle s'obstinait à mettre autant de temps. L'idée de traverser les quelques allées qui le séparait de la cabine ouverte d'où elle lui offrait ce spectacle si charmant le traversa un instant mais il se retint en se rappelant la raison de sa venue dans cette boutique de la ville huppée de Konoha, il allait devoir se contrôler. Le morceau de tissu allait dévoiler l'objet de ses désirs lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter :

« Sasuke ? Eh oh, Sasuke ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il se tourna rapidement vers la tête blonde à qui appartenait la voix. Celle-ci lui lança un regard inquiet, tenant dans ses mains deux robes qu'elle reposa quelques secondes plus tard, ne les trouvant soudainement plus à son goût.

« Hein ? Ah, désolé, je réfléchissais, fit-il en souriant doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Elle soupira puis gonfla ses joues d'un air boudeur.

« Ces derniers temps, tu sembles de plus en plus absent. Déjà que tu l'étais depuis ta nomination en tant qu'officiel PDG de votre société familiale mais maintenant...Si même durant nos rares sorties tu as la tête ailleurs, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser...

– Quand je pense à toi, ça accapare toute mon attention. »

Il lui sourit d'un air charmeur avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. A la fin de leur échange, elle lui sourit d'un air taquin avant de murmurer :

« Casanova, va ! – elle reprit plus fort – Allez, il faut que je me trouve une belle robe pour la soirée de demain ! »

Elle l'entraîna vers une employée du magasin qui avait l'air d'avoir mis un surplus de gloss et dont la jupe semblait mal ajustée. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards séducteurs que son amant et cette femme ne cessaient de se jeter, ni la main de la vendeuse qui glissa lentement vers le jeans du brun, ni le papier qu'elle déposa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, ni le sourire satisfait qu'il afficha. C'était bien là le plus grand défaut d'Ino Yamanaka, elle était trop naïve.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Il en était toujours ainsi lorsque Tenten Kawamura et Temari No Sabaku, deux des seize héritiers des douze plus grandes et riches familles de Konoha, organisaient un évènement. Il s'agissait d'une fête strictement réservée aux plus grands, aux plus riches et aux plus VIP de l'élite Konoha, autant dire que seule la crème de la crème était présente.

C'était notamment le cas de Sasuke Uchiwa, du haut de ses vingt ans le plus jeune propriétaire d'industrie du village de la Feuille – Uchiha & Associés – suite à la mort de ses parents, et d'Ino Yamanaka, sa petite-amie seule et unique fille – et, donc, héritière – de Inoue Yamanaka et de son mari Inoichi Yamanaka, propriétaires d'une grande firme de cosmétique et de plantations florales dont les bénéfices annuels pourrait suffire à nourrir tout un régiment durant une décennie.

L'alcool coulait à flot, les filles se déhanchaient sur des morceaux entraînants tandis que les mâles s'accotaient d'un air paresseux au bar afin de mieux admirer leurs courbes qui se mouvaient sur le rythme des pulsations des baffes à enceinte. Quelques uns y restaient des heures durant, se saoulant comme lors d'une vulgaire beuverie d'étudiants en Fac, tandis que d'autres, plus téméraires et aveuglés par le désir de la chair prenaient les devants en abordant la première venue.

Il en repéra bien rapidement une qui sortait du lot, ni trop belle, ni trop moche, de son âge, avec des formes toutes en rondeur et des hanches à damner un saint. C'était décidé, ce serait celle-là. Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et son sourire en coin réapparut sur son visage pâle. Sensuellement, elle remua plus lentement ses atouts, lui permettant d'admirer à sa guise l'ensemble de ses attributs. Son visage prit un air quelque peu préoccupé, masque qui signifiait que le chasseur venait de repérer sa proie. Il lâcha doucement le bras de son amante.

« Je vais nous chercher un verre de punch. »

Elle sembla étonnée, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis leur arrivée dans le club, à savoir, quinze minutes plus tôt.

« D'accord, je vais essayer de trouver Sakura et Hinata, rejoins-nous après », répondit-elle en souriant

Il hocha la tête, l'air ailleurs et fendit la foule afin de retrouver l'objet de sa quête tandis qu'elle le regardait avancer d'un air songeur. Cette mauvaise impression qu'elle avait depuis la veille ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter.

* * *

Son dos contre son torse, leurs corps se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique dans un coin de la salle, le tissu de leurs vêtements se frottait sans cesse tandis que, lentement, chacun s'efforçait de procurer à l'autre une quelconque sensation de désir. D'un geste vague, il l'attira plus fortement vers lui puis, sensuellement, fit glisser sa main le long de son corps, en commençant par son cou. Cette dernière continua sa course en passant entre ses deux mamelons, caressa son ventre et son nombril avant de glisser plus lentement et plus chaudement vers l'objet de ses désirs. Il souleva doucement sa robe sur le côté avant de remonter doucement, très doucement vers cet objet si convoité tandis qu'elle posait doucement sa tête chaude sur son épaule droite.

« Une visite dans le loft du Sasuke Uchiwa, ça te tente ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave

– Hh...a-avec plaisir... », fit-elle d'une voix fiévreuse et emplie de désir

* * *

Assise sur les marches d'escalier qui menaient au deuxième étage où des chambres avaient été préparées afin de couper court à certaines scènes devenues quelque peu habituelles et que les organisatrices de la soirée voulaient à tout prix éviter, elle sirotait d'un air perdu son Gin. Hinata et Sakura avaient dû la quitter un instant pour régler une drôle d'histoire entre leurs petits-amis respectifs, et elle avait préféré rester au premier étage en se disant que son brun n'allait pas tarder. Vingt minutes qu'elle se tenait là, et toujours pas de Sasuke à l'horizon.

Quelques minutes plus tard encore, il était apparu et lui avait dit qu'il s'en allait. Il ne se sentait pas bien, d'après ses dires. Elle avait proposé de l'accompagner jusque chez lui et d'en prendre soin mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, prétextant qu'elle se devait de prendre du bon temps et que, « de toute façon, ça partirait rapidement. Après tout, il était un grand garçon ». Et c'était sur ces mots qu'il s'en était en allé.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre, cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que ce genre de scène se produisait. Elle ne comprenait pas Sasuke, un jour il était d'accord avec chacun de ses commentaires, le lendemain il refusait absolument tout catégoriquement; un jour il était doux comme le miel, le lendemain, c'était comme si Hulk avait pris possession de son corps. Avec lui, elle passait sans cesse du chaud au froid et c'était de pire en pire depuis la mort de son père. Bien qu'elle doutât que sa disparition l'eût en quelque façon troublé – ils n'avaient jamais été très proches et même une personne qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que tous ses amis avec qui il avait grandi aurait pu deviner sans grande peine qu'il ne vouait pas une très grande admiration à ce dernier. Toujours est-il que, depuis sa mort, il semblait de plus en plus distant. Il était toujours gentil avec elle, quelque fois prévenant et la satisfaisait toujours autant qu'au premier jour, mais elle sentait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui, quelque chose qui semblait le rendre presque 'heureux' mais qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais présage à ses yeux.

Temari et Neji vinrent la saluer et ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que tous deux décident d'aller se trémousser sur la piste, invitation qu'elle déclina.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Une odeur de nicotine envahit rapidement ses narines et, chose paradoxale pour elle qui était une militante pour les droits des non-fumeurs, elle soupira de bien-être. Habituée à ces apparitions soudaines, elle ne broncha pas et attendit que la personne se mette à parler.

« Où est Sasuke ?

– Il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il est rentré chez lui, fit-elle en soupirant et en dirigeant son regard vers le sol

– Ca ne s'était pas arrangé hier ?

– Si...Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je l'ai appelé. »

Son interlocuteur exhala un nuage de fumée avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

« Il avait l'air si malade que ça ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Il lança un regard appuyé vers le verre de Gin qu'elle tenait et autour duquel ses doigts s'étaient crispés, signe de sa nervosité.

« Ah, oui. Je...Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout. »

En réalité, ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt commençait peu à peu à prendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle avait l'impression que l'air se raréfiait et qu'elle allait rapidement succomber d'apoplexie.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ?

– J'ai promis aux filles qu'on passerait une soirée ensemble, pour une fois. Soirée pyjama avec des soins esthétiques, du maquillage, des essayages...un truc de fille, quoi – rajouta-t-elle en le voyant soupirer d'un air blasé. Et puis...

– Et puis ?, fit-il d'un air intéressé

– Non rien. »

Il hocha la tête, songeur.

« Et tu penses qu'elles t'en voudront si tu décidais de prendre soin de notre éternel glaçon ? »

Elle sourit faiblement, il avait toujours su lire dans ses pensées. Elle avait beau être l'une des plus belles filles de Konoha, elle manquait parfois cruellement de confiance en elle. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sujets sensibles comme le cadet Uchiwa. Elle avait sans cesse peur que les autres la jugent, bien que l'image qu'elle ait d'elle soit tout à son honneur. C'était comme une obsession, une chose qui importait tellement à ses yeux qu'elle l'empêchait d'avancer.

« Dis moi, Ino – il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier qui traînait par là puis se leva doucement –penses-tu que ce que les gens pensent de toi est plus important que ce que tu ressens ? »

Et il se leva pour rattraper Sai, Temari et Chôji qui lui faisaient de grands signes au loin pour qu'il les rejoigne.

Elle soupira, il y avait vraiment des jours où elle haïssait Shikamaru, bien qu'il fût son meilleur ami. Il la comprenait toujours mieux que tout le monde, savait lire en elle comme dans un livre. Si seulement c'était de lui qu'elle était amoureuse, tout serait bien plus facile ! Mais l'amour est un vil sentiment qui vous pousse constamment dans les bras d'une personne que vous ne choisissez pas toujours.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que, une fois encore, son détestable génie de meilleur ami – il avait tout de même plus de deux-cent de QI, ce bougre ! Et c'était Shikaku le plus heureux : il pouvait mourir l'esprit tranquille en ce qui concernait sa société – avait raison. Elle accordait bien plus d'importance à ses amis et à son amoureux qu'aux dires des commères et aux commentaires à son sujet. Elle avait ses propres priorités et rien ne pourrait l'en détourner...Mais, et si elles lui en voulaient ?

Elle avait prestement quitté la fête après un long débat intérieur. Son cœur l'avait finalement emporté sur ses doutes et ses craintes et, bien qu'elle fût assaillie de remords, elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré.

Elle s'était discrètement faufilée vers la sortie, lorsqu'elle avait croisé certains de ses amis, attroupés près d'une table où ils discutaient tous d'un air enjoué. Le Nara l'avait vue passer et avait doucement hoché la tête en lui souriant légèrement, elle savait qu'il préviendrait ses amies de son départ et de sa future absence lors de leur soirée entre elles pour son bien et, rien que pour ça, elle commençait à l'aimer de nouveau.

Une fois dans la rue, elle héla un taxi et, une fois qu'une de ces voitures vertes propres à la ville s'arrêta devant elle, elle en somma le conducteur de la conduire au palace où séjournait son amant.

* * *

Leur souffle se faisait saccadé, leur lèvres se cherchaient, leur corps s'embrasaient et les mains exploraient l'anatomie de l'être désiré. Ses lèvres parcouraient sensuellement son corps, le caressant allègrement et cherchant sans cesse ses points faibles. Leurs soupirs réchauffaient l'air et, comme une supplication sourde, elle criait son nom; ça le faisait sourire. Il aimait voir leurs visages grimaçant sous le plaisir qu'il leur procurait, savoir que, l'espace de quelques heures, elles lui appartenaient, qu'elles ne pensaient qu'à lui. C'en était tellement jouissif que ça le faisait sourire à pleines dents.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième fois et, pourtant, il ne s'en lassait toujours pas.

En s'immisçant plus violemment en elle, il attrapa ses deux protubérances à pleines mains et les malaxa tandis qu'elle mordait son épaule droite avec vigueur et qu'il embrassait sa peau satinée.

« Hh, Sas...Ukeeee ! »

Il sourit encore plus, en laissant une marque rouge entre ses deux seins.

« Dis-le encore. »

Elle rit légèrement. Il détestait son rire mais n'en dit rien, ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était qu'elle n'obéissait pas. Il la mordit plus fortement à l'endroit-même où il avait fait son suçon.

« Dis mon nom, ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur ou de plaisir, il n'aurait su le dire

– Sas...Hh...Sasuuuu...ke ! »

Il se retira pour s'introduire un peu plus violemment.

« Encore !

– Sa...suke. »

Il sourit de nouveau avant de réaliser deux détails qui n'étaient pas sans importance : premièrement, sa voix semblait avoir changé, deuxièmement – et c'était le plus flagrant et le plus important à ses yeux – elle avait cessé de bouger. Il remonta son regard noir vers elle afin de comprendre la raison de cet arrêt soudain et c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas lui mais bien autre chose sur le côté, un air horrifié peint sur le visage.

Il entendit un bruit de métal sourd et tourna la tête vers sa source. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent un visage figé dans une expression d'horreur, des yeux bleus exorbités et des cheveux blonds en pagaille, il sut qu'il avait commis un acte qu'il allait payer au prix fort.

« Sasu...ke », gémit la blonde tandis que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux

Elle prit la seule chose qui était à portée de main, à savoir son sac à main et le balança de toutes ses forces sur les deux amants puis prit ses jambes à son cou, tandis que les larmes coulaient à flot et se déversaient comme un torrent le long de ses joues.

Remis du choc que lui avait causé le sac qui avait atterri directement sur sa tête, il se releva prestement, ordonnant à son amante d'un soir de se rhabiller et de foutre le camp. Il enfila un pantalon – mieux valait être habillé en ce genre de circonstances – et partit à la poursuite de la blonde en se disant mentalement que, à l'avenir, il ne confierait aucun double de ses clés à qui que ce soit, c'était bien trop dangereux. Mais il devait se dépêcher, il devait réduire les dégâts...

Il la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir, elle appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur tout en poussant des plaintes qu'elle tâchait de camoufler du mieux qu'elle le pût. Lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence, elle se dépêcha de reculer puis de se retourner pour courir rapidement vers les escaliers de service. Malgré sa robe qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, elle arrivait à le distancer. Elle remercia silencieusement Tenten et Lee de l'avoir forcée à courir tous les samedis. Elle tenta d'accélérer la course en soulevant sa robe sur le côté mais, faute de coordination, s'emmêla les pinceaux et commença une chute mémorable dans toute son histoire...Ou du moins elle l'aurait fait si deux bras fermes et puissants ne s'étaient pas refermés sur elle.

Elle se retourna vers son sauveur et aperçut un torse nu. Réalisant de qui il s'agissait et maudissant sa stupidité – qui cela aurait-il pu être d'autre, franchement ? – elle tenta de le repousser en martelant son buste de petits coups de poing, mais il était plus fort qu'elle.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! », hurlait-elle en le repoussant

Lassé de ses cris, il desserra doucement son étreinte et la maintint à une distance respectable avant de plonger doucement ses pupilles noires dans l'océan qu'étaient ses yeux.

« Ino, écoute-moi.

– Non ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! », elle hurlait en fuyant son regard alors que le flot de larme s'accroissait

Il soupira doucement puis glissa sa main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Ecoute-moi, Ino. Je sais que j'ai été nul, sur ce coup. Désolé de t'avoir laissée seule à cette fête, ça ne se reproduira pas.

– Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Je le savais, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! J'aurais dû te quitter dès que je l'ai découvert pour Tayuya ! », proférait-elle en se débattant

Il parut légèrement surpris, ainsi donc elle était au courant pour la rousse ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était juste des coups d'un soir, c'est toi qui comptes réellement ! »

Brusquement, elle arrêta tout mouvement. Il sourit intérieurement, il était persuadé qu'elle lui pardonnerait mais pas aussi rapidement et pas suite à des paroles aussi mielleuses. Il avait surestimé la Yamanaka...

« Je te demande pardon ? – elle avait l'air éberlué – Des...coups d'un soir ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête en souriant d'un air séducteur. Et puis, elle se mit à rire. Pas un rire moqueur, ni même un rire joyeux mais un rire nerveux, qui faisait tiquer son sourcil droit et qui semblait forcé.

Il était quelque peu perdu; il s'attendait à toute réaction, qu'elle crie, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle appelle à l'aide et même qu'elle tente de le castrer sur le champ, mais pas à ce qu'elle se mette à rire. Il la regarda se tenir les côtes en songeant qu'elle aurait sûrement sa place dans un hôpital psychiatrique et attendit d'un air passablement énervé qu'elle se calme; ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Brusquement, ses épaules cessèrent de tressauter et elle releva vers lui un visage qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent, un visage dévasté par la colère.

« Bordel, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? – elle le frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau du thorax, ses larmes ne cessant de couler – On est ensemble, ensemble, merde !

– Et alors ?, fit-il en arrêtant son deuxième poing qui voulait s'abattre sur son torse. Ca ne nous empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs. »

De nouveau, elle cessa toute activité, même son cœur semblait s'être arrêté. Venait-il réellement de dire ça avec cet air excessivement naturel ? Elle le regarda comme si elle se rendait seulement compte de sa présence, comme s'il était un O.V.N.I., comme si son père lui annonçait qu'il s'en allait pour Paris avec un petit-ami gay, comme si Chôji se faisait harakiri dans une contrée emplie d'anorexiques, comme si Jiraiya, le parrain de Naruto, se mettait à préférer la Bible au Icha Icha Paradise.

La prenait-il vraiment pour une marginale qui accepterait de partager son homme avec toutes les femmes de Konoha qui avaient le feu aux fesses ?

« J'y crois pas », murmura-t-elle, choquée, en ramassant sa broche qui était tombée lors de sa supposée chute et en se détachant violemment de son étreinte pour continuer sa descente

Lui n'avait pas tellement compris sa réaction, alors il l'avait tout simplement laissée s'en aller. Mais il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et se précipita vers elle.

« Attends Ino, fit-il en la retenant par le bras. Que, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, surprise et, d'un seul mouvement, se retourna vers lui.

« Tu veux que je te pardonne, hein ? Tu veux vraiment ça ? Eh bien... »

Elle ne réfléchit pas même pas, il y avait une chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre de sa part, une chose qu'il lui avait toujours refusé depuis deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Une chose qu'elle avait un réel besoin d'entendre. Il évitait toujours le sujet et détournait constamment la conversation à chaque fois qu'elle osait poser une question à ce sujet mais, là, elle le tenait, il était obligé de le lui dire. C'était soit ça, soit elle le quittait. Et, pour une fois, elle ne se soucia pas de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle.

Elle gravit une marche de façon à amenuiser la distance entre leurs yeux et, en ancrant son regard océan dans le sien, dit d'une voix ferme et posée :

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

– Hein ?, fit-il automatiquement en haussant les sourcils

– Tu as voulu savoir quel était le prix de mon pardon, eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Dis moi que tu m'aimes, reprit-elle posément – elle haussa la voix – Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-le moi comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux sur cette Terre, comme si c'était le dernier jour du monde, comme si l'univers ne se limitait qu'à moi, comme si t'y croyais, connard ! »

Et elle claqua sa main sur sa joue le plus fortement qu'elle pût avant de s'enfuir en dévalant les escaliers, profitant de sa torpeur momentanée.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il réalisa ce qui venait de se produire. Il tenta de la rattraper dans le hall de l'hôtel mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et s'introduisit dans sa propre limousine. C'est ainsi qu'il retourna dans son loft en songeant tristement que son voiturier n'était qu'un traître et que, maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien pour le réconforter, dans son lit.

La blonde ordonna à Kabuto, le voiturier personnel de son désormais ex-petit-ami de la conduire chez elle. Elle avait beau tenter de cesser de pleurer, son liquide lacrymal coulait à flot, l'empêchant notamment de voir correctement. Elle avait le cœur en miettes et ses belles croyances en « L'Amour » commençaient à partir en fumée, elle qui vivait toujours dans l'espoir de l'existence d'un certain « prince charmant »

Elle renifla fortement et sortit son portable pour appeler la seule personne avec qui elle avait envie de parler. Une qui l'écouterait sans commenter, sans sortir de réflexion profonde qui lui demanderait de réfléchir – de toute façon, son cerveau était en compote –, une personne qui, sans pour autant la plaindre, compatirait à sa peine. A savoir, Shikamaru. Paradoxe, paradoxe !

* * *

Il remerciait du fond de son cœur le service de nettoyage qui avait eu l'idée de lui envoyer cette petite créature en uniforme qui allait combler ses désirs, ainsi que sa beauté naturelle qui attirait toutes les descendantes d'Eve.

Allongés tous les deux sur le canapé de son salon, il procédait à un lent et alléchant effeuillage du personnage qui ne cessait de gémir sous ses caresses. Il n'aimait les « rapides en affaire », comme il aimait les appeler et elle semblait en être mais il ferait l'effort de passer outre ses petites manies, il avait besoin de prendre possession de son corps.

Ino l'avait quitté deux jours plus tôt et avait également gâché le coup qui était prévu pour cette soirée-là, rien d'anormal donc au fait qu'il soit frustré et ait besoin de se soulager.

Rapidement, elle n'eut ni chaussures, ni bas, ni jupe. Il se préparait à la débarrasser du morceau de tissu qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès à la partie de son anatomie qui l'attirait le plus lorsqu'une voix légèrement enfantine résonna derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Sasuke ! »

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Hinata Hyûga – depuis quelques temps, Uzumaki – qui lui souriait d'un air candide, appuyée contre le dossier de son canapé. Décidément, ils s'étaient passé le mot pour l'empêcher de prendre du plaisir ?

« Bonjour, Hinata, soupira-t-il, un léger sourire en coin. Comme tu le vois je suis occupé, là. Repasse plus tard, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il n'y a bien qu'avec elle qu'il se montrait si poli.

Mais elle ne parut pas prêter une grande attention à ce qu'il disait et dirigea son regard vers l'employée qui semblait atrocement gênée depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

« Coucou ! Tu m'as l'air d'avoir de belles jambes, alors montre nous comment tu sais marcher », lui lança-t-elle en mimant des jambes qui couraient en direction de la sortie avec ses doigts, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage

Il sourit intérieurement. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi outrageante.

La jeune fille, humiliée, se leva précipitamment et saisit ses effets avant de s'enfuir, le visage rougi par la honte et la gêne.

Sasuke soupira en fermant les yeux, Hinata était de plus en plus bizarre, avec le temps. Il reboutonna sa veste avec lenteur tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés. Elle ancra ses pupilles presque blanches dans les siennes et s'ensuivit un duel d'yeux durant lequel chacun tentait de faire en sorte que l'autre détourne le regard.

« Comment as-tu obtennu les clés ?

– C'est Kyô-san qui me les a données, sourit-elle

– Qui ça ?

– Kyô-san, l'hôtelier. Cela fait plus de vingt ans que tu habites ici, tu devrais faire l'effort de connaître les employés de l'hôtel. », fit-elle légèrement agacée

Elle le vit hausser les sourcils d'un air perplexe et choqué.

« Oh, pardon ! Tu es le Sasuke Uchiwa, ton taux de classe et de satisfaction personnelle ne te permet pas de fréquenter des gens du bas peuple ! A quoi bon ? », se moqua-t-elle en prenant une posture virile tandis qu'il lui souriait d'un air entendu, amusé par sa représentation de sa personne

Ce fut elle qui gagna leur petit duel car, lassé de ce petit jeu, il décida de s'allonger sur le dos, sa tête sur les jambes de la jeune fille qui se mit à lui caresser lentement les cheveux.

« Je suppose que tu es venu pour elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? Je peux parfaitement venir te rendre visite parce que j'en ai envie !, fit-elle en mimant un air choqué

– Tu m'aurais prévenu. Tu as toujours peur d'arriver quand je ne suis pas là ou quand je suis avec quelqu'un.

– Un point pour toi. »

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les écarta de son front blanc avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

« Tu sais, je sais parfaitement que c'est suite à ta dispute avec Sakura que tu es devenu mon meilleur ami. Ne prends pas cet air choqué, je ne suis pas dupe. »

Elle soupira en se rappelant cet évènement qui avait marqué l'enfance de certains d'entre eux. Déjà enfants, les douze enfants – à savoir Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino et elle-même – étaient assez proches, cette relation étant favorisée par leurs parents qui se connaissaient tous pour avoir grandi et œuvré dans le même milieu. Leur amitié s'était renforcée suite à l'arrivée des trois Sabaku, Kankurô, Temari et Gaara, puis celle de Sai, le cousin de Sasuke dont les parents venaient de décéder. Ils s'étaient tous peu à peu intégrés et avaient su percer le dôme qui entourait leur amitié si privilégiée pour en profiter.

Mais l'évènement qui les avait le plus rapprochés avait été la mort des parents de Naruto qui avait laissé l'enfant orphelin, livré à lui-même. Suite à celle-ci, devant le désarroi du cadet masculin de leur groupe, chacun s'était mis en devoir de toujours être la pour lui, ils avaient organisé des tours de garde pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit jamais seul et maintenir ce sourire qui illuminait leurs journées. Ils avaient beau n'avoir que dix ans, leurs sentiments et le lien qui les unissait semblait plus puissant que tout, les rendant plus intelligents et altruistes que la moyenne.

Grâce à ce système de maintenance durant lequel tous œuvraient ensemble et dans un même but, ils s'étaient tous bien plus rapprochés et, bien qu'on ne pût pas dire que tous se connussent par cœur, de belles histoires avaient commencé à naître entre eux, notamment entre Shikamaru et Temari qui effectuaient toujours la « garde » de Naruto ensemble. Par la suite, lorsqu'un tuteur lui fut assigné et que son parrain Jiraiya se désigna pour prendre sa tutelle, les visites ne se centrèrent plus uniquement sur le blond mais leur lien ne s'amenuisa pas pour autant.

A l'époque déjà, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura semblaient inséparables. Les deux garçons étaient unis par un lien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait su définir. Ils se disaient toujours rivaux mais, au fond d'eux-mêmes, il en était tout autrement. Le hic dans leur relation, parce qu'il devait bien il y en avoir un, était la Rose. Celle-ci était éperdument amoureuse du brun tandis que le blond se mourait d'amour pour elle. Et cela avait été le plus grand fléau dans leur amitié.

Sasuke, qui accordait bien plus d'importance à son amitié avec le blond qu'à une quelconque romance et qui ne supportait plus les si fréquentes déclarations enflammées de son amie, avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair, et cela le jour-même de l'anniversaire de la Rose. Il voyait bien que les sentiments de celle-ci à son égard faisaient plus de mal au blond qu'il ne le laissait paraître et il se devait d'y remédier.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il l'avait vue, vêtue de la tête aux pieds de sa couleur préférée, un bandeau rouge dans les cheveux et des cœurs à la place des yeux, il ne s'était pas démonté, il s'était approché d'elle de sa démarche de gamin de douze ans macho et lui avait dit haut et fort ses quatre vérités et combien il était dur pour lui de répondre à ses sentiments étant donné qu'il n'en éprouvait aucun à son vis-à-vis.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer, la fête avait été annulée et elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa mère qui l'avait consolée avec l'aide d'Ino. Depuis ce jour-là, il y avait toujours eu une sorte de tension entre eux – et, bien qu'elle se mît à l'âge de dix-sept ans et des poussières en couple avec Lee, on sentait que ses sentiments à son égard étaient toujours présents.

Tenten et Temari étaient venu lui hurler dessus, proférant qu'agir ainsi face à une jeune fille le jour de son anniversaire n'était pas convenable mais il s'en fichait, il avait sauvé son amitié avec le blond et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Mais le problème était qu'il avait besoin d'une meilleure amie. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais, autant il adorait Naruto, autant il lui manquait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, et ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir – Naruto ne pouvait rien lui refuser. C'est alors qu'il avait réellement connu Hinata, cette petite fille à l'allure exagérément timide toujours cachée derrière son père ou son cousin et qui n'adressait la parole qu'à un nombre restreint de personnes dont l'Inuzuka et le génie Hyûga. Il ne sut pourquoi il l'avait choisie elle mais jamais il n'avait regretté son choix.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que celle-ci était amoureuse de Naruto, cela n'avait fait que le motiver encore plus car il ne souhaitait que du bonheur au blond et, drôle de pensée, il était persuadé que c'était la fille qu'il lui fallait. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une grande partie de leur adolescence constamment fourrés ensemble, lui, elle et quelques fois Kiba ou Naruto – Sakura ayant décidé de prendre du recul par rapport au brun, le blond passait la moitié du temps avec elle, l'autre avec lui. Et leur amitié n'était devenue que plus forte suite au déménagement précipité de Kiba à Suna, ce qui lui avait laissé plus d'espace dans la vie de la brune bien qu'elle en accordât d'autres non négligeables aux autres et, plus particulièrement à Gaara – qu'elle avait appris à connaître avec le temps – et Naruto.

Son amitié avec Hinata était née suite à une chamaillerie d'enfants et d'un besoin incontrôlable d'avoir une présence féminine à ses côtés, il le savait mais ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais, une chose était sûre, c'était une des plus belles choses qu'il avait accomplies dans sa vie et jamais, Ô grand jamais, il ne le regretterait.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu en parler mais je le sais parfaitement. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mis à part à l'époque, quand tu étais très proche de Sakura, je ne t'ai jamais vu réellement sourire ou être heureux avec une autre personne que Naruto ou moi. Mais, à elle, tu lui souris d'une manière dont tu ne nous as jamais souri.

– Comme je le fais avec toutes les femmes, se moqua-t-il

– Ne joue pas avec moi, fit-elle d'un air blasé en lui lançant une pichenette au niveau du front. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

– Ca ne sert à rien.

– Comment ça ? »

Il se tut et fixa un instant le plafond. Il ne voulait pas en parler, pas maintenant, pas à elle, ni à qui que ce soit. Elle le regarda un instant, interloquée et, comprenant qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui et pas seulement pour la blonde, il osa enfin exprimer ce que personne d'autre ne savait à son compte.

« Vous, les femmes, commença-t-il en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser doucement, vous êtes des êtres vils et cruels. Dès lors qu'on vous accorde la moindre attention, vous en profitez pour vous accaparez toute notre concentration et n'hésitez pas à vous servir de cet amour qu'on vous voue pour, ensuite, nous poignarder dans le dos.

– Mais...enfin, qu'est-ce que tu–

– Tu sais, la coupa-t-il, j'adorais ma mère. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « fils à maman ». Où qu'elle aille, je la suivais. Quoiqu'elle fasse, je l'imitais. J'étais toujours dans ses pattes et je l'aimais à un point indescriptible. J'avais même décidé de l'épouser, un jour. »

Il sourit en la regardant et elle lui rendit son sourire en caressant doucement son ventre, d'un air légèrement songeur.

« Par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant au sujet de mon père. Il ne cessait de me rabaisser sans cesse,« Sasuke, tu es un incapable. Sasuke, tu es la honte de la famille. Sasuke, ne salis pas ton nom. Sasuke, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas exemple sur ton frère ? ». Pour sûr, à ses yeux, j'étais le raté de la famille. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, quand on a un fils comme un Itachi, on ne peut qu'attendre un minimum de perfection du second. Mais je n'étais qu'un déchet – il soupira. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le hais, ce type a toujours été incapable de prendre soin de sa femme, la seule femme qu'il ne l'ait jamais aimé pour autre chose que son argent, si tu veux mon avis. Chaque jour, son honneur était bafoué, son corps bleuissait à vue d'œil, sa parole était reléguée au rang des choses sans importances. Elle n'était là que pour donner une image de la parfaite femme mais si tu avais vu son regard...si tu avais vu ses cernes, son air fatigué, son teint pâle, son corps maigre comme un clou. Ce type était un tyran », finit-il avec un air rageur en serrant les poings

Elle lui caressa doucement le front, l'invitant à continuer car elle savait qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac.

« Mais elle-même était une incapable, fit-il en soupirant d'un air las. Elle ne savait pas agir seule, toujours gouvernée par son enfoiré de mari. Tu sais, elle nous disait toujours, à moi et Itachi, lorsqu'il était d'humeur plus violente que d'ordinaire, que seuls nous deux comptions, qu'elle serait toujours là pour nous. Et j'y ai cru, oh oui, j'y cru, comme un crétin. Même après la mort d'Itachi, j'y ai cru, je savais que ça l'avait affaiblie mais je pensais naïvement qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, qu'elle me protégerait de cet homme abusif. Et puis, un jour, je l'ai retrouvée allongée à même le sol de la cuisine, une corde autour du cou... »

Il serra encore plus les poings et ses phalanges blanchirent rapidement tandis que la brune, au bord des larmes, caressaient plus maternellement ses cheveux, une main sur son ventre.

« J'avais huit ans lorsqu'elle est morte, poursuivit-il en croisant son regard et en évitant soigneusement son ventre. Et tu sais ce que mon père m'a dit, le jour de son enterrement ? »

Elle se tut, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une pure question rhétorique.

« Que c'était de ma faute...Que, de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais pu m'aimer. Et tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai eu aucun mal à le croire.

– Oh, Sasuke... »

Elle le poussa à se relever et vint doucement le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu sais quoi ?, fit-elle plusieurs minutes plus tard en se détachant de lui

– Quoi donc ?

– Je pense c'est pour ça que tu te comportes de la sorte. Tu manques cruellement d'amour maternel et tu en recherches auprès de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Parce que, avec elle, tu sais à l'avance que ce ne sera pas pour plus d'une nuit, tu ne risques pas de t'attacher comme tu le ferais avec Ino, ce qui te ferait souffrir si jamais elles s'en allaient.

– Si tu veux, répondit-il, blasé. Mais, dis moi, depuis quand as-tu décroché une licence en psychologie ?», se moqua-t-il gentiment, il avait besoin de changer de sujet, d'aborder quelque chose de plus léger

Elle lui tira gaminement la langue puis reprit d'un air sérieux.

« Mais tu sais, je pense qu'Ino est tout à fait capable de t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Apprends à laisser tomber tes barrières comme tu l'as fait auparavant pour Naruto et moi à l'instant-même. Elle a longtemps dû taire ses sentiments pour ne pas blesser sa meilleure amie, après que tu l'aies rejetée, mais elle t'aime.

– Si tu le dis. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence durant lequel elle s'efforça de lui lancer un de ses regards les plus lourds de signification. Remarquant qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir – ou qu'il le faisait exprès – elle lança, comme si c'était une évidence :

« Tu devrais l'appeler.

– A quoi bon ? Comme tu l'as dit, Ino m'aime. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'abaisser devant elle. Elle reviendra, c'est toujours comme ça. »

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air mi-choqué, mi-exaspéré. Elle ne supportait pas quand il se donnait des airs de macho insensible car il en était toujours autrement, à l'intérieur, et elle savait de quoi elle parlait, ayant souvent dû jouer les médiateurs entre lui et son meilleur ami lorsqu'un de leurs conflits sans intérêt éclatait.

« Tu n'es qu'un con.

– Oh oh, Hinata Hyûga, que dis-je ? Uzumaki, La fille timide par excellence serait-elle victime de ma mauvaise influence ? Grr, tu deviens une vraie tigresse, c'est l'autre idiot qui doit en baver. »

Elle haussa les sourcils un air toujours blasé inscrit sur le visage. Bien que, intérieurement, elle mourût presque de rire devant la réaction de son ami, elle se devait de garder un visage impassible pour qu'il se rende compte de ses erreurs.

Elle se leva doucement, après l'avoir gratifié d'un regard lourd de reproches.

« Bon, j'y vais, Gaara m'attend chez Ichiraku.

– D'accord. »

Il la regarda se diriger vers la porte. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, pas un seul câlin, pas une bise, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Il se sentit brusquement mal, il n'aimait pas que ça se passe ainsi, entre eux.

« Hinata ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux bras encerclaient son ventre rond. Elle sentit son nez glisser dans son cou et son souffle qui réchauffait sa peau. La tournant vers lui, il la colla doucement mais fermement contre la porte et, tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne.

Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres alors, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de son feu vert, il tenta d'y insinuer sa langue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son entre-jambe. Elle le repoussa doucement tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur en touchant la zone meurtrie.

« N'oublie pas, chuchota-t-elle près de son oreille, je suis Hinata Uzumaki. »

Il eut un sourire en coin bien vite effacé par la douleur.

« Au fait, vu ce qui vient de se produire, ne t'étonne pas si Naruto vient te rendre une « visite de courtoisie ». Bye bye, darling. »

Il soupira intérieurement; avec le temps, elle prenait de plus en plus confiance en elle à un point où ça en devenait effrayant.

« Hé, Sasuke ! », le héla-t-on du couloir

Il retira un instant ses mains de sa virilité pour passer sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'est là qu'il la vit, elle avait tout juste pénétré dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et déclara de sa voix la plus chaleureuse :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Et les portes se refermèrent. Il sourit, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie : elle le comprenait mieux que bon nombre d'entre ses amis.

* * *

« Saku, je...je ne sais plus quoi faire, renifla-t-elle de nouveau

– Ino, abandonne. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable. En fait, tu aurais dû le faire dès que tu as su pour Kin », lui répondit son amie

Les deux filles étaient assises sur le lit de la blonde. Shikamaru l'avait déposée chez elle à l'aurore en appelant par la même occasion sa meilleure amie. Elles s'y trouvaient depuis près de cinq heures et aucune des deux n'avait bougé si ce n'est Sakura qui avait dû ravitailler plusieurs fois la Yamanaka en mouchoirs et en glace aux pépites de chocolat, ce qui expliquait l'état de la pièce.

La blonde tira un nouveau papier mouchoir du carton et se moucha d'une manière peu ragoûtante avant de poursuivre :

« Je s-sais... – elle s'arrêta brusquement – attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

– Que tu aurais dû le quitter, répondit son amie un rien étonnée par sa demande

– Non, non, avant !

– Qu'il avait couché avec Kin ? »

Les yeux de la Yamanaka s'agrandirent de stupeur et les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

« Quoi ?, paniqua la Rose. Tu le savais, c'est toi qui me l'as dit !

– Non, j'avais seulement mentionné Tayuya. »

La fille aux yeux émeraudes se mordit violemment les lèvres, elle venait de faire une boulette.

« Non, Kin ! », tenta-t-elle tout de même en espérant que la bonde abandonnerait avant elle.

Sakura avait de nombreuses qualités et, comme tout être humain, un certain nombre de défauts. L'un d'entre eux était son obsession de toujours vouloir avoir raison. En tant normal, elle ne lui coûtait rien de bien phénoménal si ce n'est un gonflement soudain de son ego lorsqu'elle avait, au final, raison mais, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire et de laisser faire le temps.

« Sa-Saku, dis...dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai..., renifla la blonde

– Ino... »

Elle ne savait pas lui mentir.

« J'arrive pas à y croire !, hurla sa meilleure amie en se mouchant de nouveau. Est-ce que, est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ?

– Ino, je, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir..., fit-elle en détournant le regard

– Tant que ça ? Je t'en supplie, je veux savoir...je dois savoir. »

Le Cerisier soupira.

« Sakura, s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle ferma doucement les yeux.

« Pour ce que j'en sais : Tayuya, Kin, la fille de l'organisateur du bal annuel de charité, celle de l'Ambassadeur d'Itwa, la plupart si ce n'est toutes les employées de son hôtel, la gérante du magasin de parfum sur la dix-huitième rue, la représentante de l'Université du Seigneur du Feu et celle de Kumo, la remplaçante de la doyenne de la faculté de Suna, notre ancienne prof' d'histoire, des mannequins du défilé de Deidara de quasiment toutes les saisons, quelques unes qu'il rencontre dans des clubs, la fille du gérant du Ichiraku et... »

Elle se tut, ravalant sa salive.

La jeune Yamanaka, elle, était au bord du suicide.

« E-et, c'est, c'est tout ? »

La Rose ne pipa mot.

« Sa-Sakura ? »

Elle rougit violemment d'un air gêné et honteux et détourna son regard.

« Sakura ? »

Elle se mit à prier tous les saints pour que sa meilleure amie ne remarque pas ses rougeurs bien plus qu'explicites mais c'était sans compter la parfaite vue de celle-ci.

« N-non », souffla-t-elle d'un air choqué

Le Cerisier la regarda enfin, en larmes.

« Ino...

– N-non, pas, pas ça..., poursuivit-elle en se levant

– I-Ino, é-écoute...

– Pas toi, pitié, pas toi !

– I-Ino, je, je vais tout t'expliquer..., tenta-t-elle en la suppliant

– Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?, hurla la blonde en la foudroyant du regard

– I-Ino, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

– Quoi ? Comment ça, « ce n'est pas ce que je crois » ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne t'es pas laissée aller dans ses bras ? Que tu n'as pas trompé la confiance que ta meilleure amie avait en toi en couchant avec son petit-ami qu'elle aime depuis la maternelle ? Que tu n'as pas pris de plaisir à le faire avec lui ? Vas-y, dis-moi donc, Sakura, en quoi ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! »

La Haruno renifla bruyamment, la vue embrouillée par les larmes.

« I-Ino ...

– Tais-toi ! – elle sembla réfléchir un instant – Maintenant je comprends tout ! C'est, c'est pour ça que tu as toujours l'air tendue en présence de Lee ? »

La Rose écarquilla les yeux tandis que sa désormais ex-meilleure amie semblait réfléchir.

Entre le Cerisier et Lee, tout s'était toujours bien déroulé, il avait été amoureux d'elle depuis leur tendre enfance et, lorsque l'Uchiwa avait rejeté la belle, une nouvelle place s'était créée dans son cœur strictement réservée au garçon aux sourcils épais. Ino avait eu du mal à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de l'amour entre ces deux personnes que tout opposait mais, en voyant l'air serein et heureux que son amie arborait en sa présence, elle n'avait pu qu'être heureuse pour elle et espérer que, peut-être, elle pourrait enfin se déclarer à l'élu de son cœur.

Mais, depuis quelque temps, un an exactement, il y avait comme une drôle de tension entre les deux amoureux. Ils évitaient tous d'y faire allusion pour ne pas se mêler des affaires du couple, mais tous le voyaient, cette drôle d'atmosphère qui les poussaient doucement l'un loin de l'autre.

Personne n'avait jamais compris d'où provenait cette sensation mais, maintenant, elle comprenait. Sa meilleure amie d'antan avait trompé le seul garçon qui ne l'ait jamais réellement aimé avec celui qui lui avait si brutalement brisé le cœur.

« Je, je comprends mieux... – elle regarda son ex-amie d'un air méprisant – Lee aurait dû te quitter dès qu'il l'a su, tu ne mérites pas d'être appelée amie. En fait tu es la pire des ordures que je n'ai jamais connue sur cette Terre, cracha-t-elle

– I-Ino », supplia-t-elle

Mais la blonde, ramassant tous les effets de celle-ci éparpillés dans la chambre, les lui balança dans la figure et lui ordonna de s'en aller avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur son lit. En deux jours, elle avait perdu un amour et une meilleure amie et Dieu seul sait combien cela faisait mal.

* * *

Accroupie dans un couloir d'un hôtel, une jeune fille aux cheveux étonnement roses pleurait tout son soûl, la tête sur les genoux et les épaules rentrées. Sakura Haruno avait l'impression de n'être qu'un monstre dont la simple existence suffisait à nuire à bon nombre de ses connaissances. Reniflant plus fort, les paroles de celle qui avait partagé l'entièreté de sa vie à ses côtés la heurtèrent plus violemment « Tu es la pire des ordures que je n'ai jamais connue sur cette Terre ». Oh, combien elle avait raison, elle ne méritait pas de vivre ! Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à une personne qui avait su se sacrifier en camouflant ses sentiments pour son bien être ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça avec cet homme qui avait férocement brisé son cœur d'enfant amoureux ? Enfin, comment avait-elle pu faire ça à cet homme, cet amour qui l'avait sans cesse soutenu et qui était prêt au moindre sacrifice pour sa personne ? Elle ne méritait pas de vivre !

Elle se rappela un instant du jour où elle lui avait avoué son erreur. Contrairement à tout ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre, Lee l'avait regardé amoureusement, un air légèrement triste dans les yeux et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur et s'était contenté de la calmer, elle qui était en larmes, en lui jurant de toujours être là pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pu supporter son empathie, le brun était toujours gentil, il pardonnait ses moindres erreurs, même les plus grosses. Mais cette fois-là elle aurait voulu qu'il réagisse, qu'il l'engueule, qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il exprime son dégoût et non qu'il compatisse en camouflant sa tristesse. Elle avait conscience de l'avoir souvent fait souffrir et, ne serait-ce que pour une fois, elle avait voulu qu'il manifeste de la colère à son égard. Mais il était resté ce gentil petit garçon qui avait le pardon (trop) facile.

Alors c'était elle qui avait hurlé, elle lui avait dit des choses horribles sans fondement dans le seul but qu'il réagisse mais, là encore, il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de rester là, à la regarder d'un sourire bienveillant en attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle avait pensé un instant à lui dire avec qui elle avait commis cet acte impardonnable, afin qu'il réagisse, mais elle avait été trop lâche, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui avouer. Alors, depuis, cette drôle de tension s'était installée entre eux et, sa gentillesse et son empathie qu'elle avait jusqu'alors jugées comme ses plus belles qualités étaient devenus ses plus vilains défauts, à ses yeux.

Séchant grossièrement ses larmes, la jeune adulte se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas pressé et légèrement chancelant vers l'ascenseur avec un objectif que, pour une fois, elle tiendrait : tout dire au brun avant que leur relation à eux aussi ne soit détruite comme celle qu'elle entretenait jusqu'auparavant avec la blonde.

* * *

La semaine était passée assez rapidement, bien trop rapidement à son goût, mais il se contentait en se disant qu'il avait su accrocher plus d'une dizaine de nouveaux trophées à son tableau de chasse en quatre jours à peine.

Soudain, on toqua à sa porte, il l'eut à peine ouverte qu'un poing phénoménal s'abattit sur son menton.

Il chancela et se retrouva rapidement à terre avant de doucement relever la tête vers son assaillant, un sourire en coin malgré la douleur.

« Je m'y attendais...

– Tu n'as qu'à ne pas prendre autant de plaisir à toucher ma femme », cracha la personne d'un air colérique avant d'entrer dans le loft et de refermer la porte

Sasuke le regarda aller ouvrir son congélateur puis en sortir un paquet de glaçons avant de le lui lancer.

« Elle n'a qu'à se défendre, protesta-t-il en collant le paquet à son menton

– Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est enceinte, en-ceinte, teme ! », répondit la personne qui n'était autre que Naruto

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il n'aimait pas entendre ce mot.

En réalité, il ne le dirait jamais mais il était mortellement jaloux de cet être qui grandissait dans le ventre de la brune. Il avait eu l'habitude d'avoir l'attention entière des deux tourtereaux et l'idée que, dans quelques semaines à peine, toute cette concentration ne serait dévouée qu'à ce nouveau petit être le contrariait sérieusement. Il fallait se l'avouer, il n'avait laissé ses deux meilleurs amis se marier en paix uniquement parce que c'était un réel besoin : le père d'Hinata avait été contre le fait que sa fille garde le bébé, lorsqu'elle lui avait appris leur erreur à elle et à son amant, et la seule solution que le couple avait trouvé avait été une alliance sacrée qui leur avait permis de garder leur enfant. L'autre raison pour laquelle il avait accepter cette union était le fait qu'ils étaient, justement, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'une quatrième personne s'immisce dans leur trio – bien qu'il en tolérât quelques unes comme Gaara.

Mais, maintenant que ce foutu 'bébé' allait débarquer, leur lien risquait de se dégrader et les deux amants auraient bien moins de temps à lui consacrer et, ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il soupira doucement.

« Si tu le dis, dobe.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et 'fais pas cette tête, crétin, elle ne t'en veut pas plus que ça. »

Sasuke remercia un instant le ciel d'avoir fait Naruto légèrement bête, si ça avait été Hinata, elle aurait compris directement pour quelle raison il affichait une telle mine.

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris non plus ! J'vois juste pas l'intérêt de commenter puisque tu ne penses que des conneries... »

Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si bête que ça, l'Uzumaki.

Le brun se leva pour aller s'étendre sur le canapé sur lequel son meilleur ami se tenait déjà, zappant d'un air las les chaînes de télévision.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, cette fois ? », lança le garçon aux yeux céruléens sans quitter la télévision à écran plasma des yeux

L'Uchiwa soupira, sachant pertinemment de qui il parlait.

« C'est pas possible, ça. Tout Konoha est au courant, ou quoi ?

– Non, juste tes plus proches amis et ses parents. Au fait, un message de la part de Shikamaru et Chôji, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à leur amie. »

Le brun ne dit rien, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

– Tu viens de dire que vous étiez tous au courant, à quoi bon poser la question ? »

L'Uzumaki se tourna lentement vers lui.

« A ton avis ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, je me dois de te demander ta version des faits, non ?»

Sasuke garda le silence.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Rien, rien du tout », soupira-t-il en s'allongeant mollement en travers du meuble

Le futur père arrêta alors la télévision pour se tourner complètement vers son meilleur ami d'enfance qui, la tête sur le dossier du canapé s'était mis à le regarder après qu'il eut éteint la machine.

« Parce que tu considères que la tromper quasiment tous les soirs ce n'est rien du tout ?

– Je croyais que tu voulais ma version des faits, protesta-t-il en mimant un air choqué

– Sasuke, ne joue pas avec moi. »

Le brun sourit en remarquant qu'il utilisait les mêmes expressions que sa femme.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis un homme, j'ai besoin de voir de nouveaux horizons. »

Il vit son ami hausser un sourcil, peu convaincu et exaspéré.

« Sasuke, je te connais depuis le jour de ma naissance. Tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que je tolère beaucoup d'écarts de ta part, mais, parfois, tu es exagérément insupportable et c'est l'excité de service qui te dit ça.

– Personne n'est parfait », sourit son vis-à-vis

Naruto soupira.

« Ne prends pas cet air amusé avec moi, je sais bien que tu penses différemment. T'as beau toujours jouer l'insensible, il y a des choses qui te touchent bien plus que tu ne le laisses paraître et ne me mens pas, je sais de quoi je parle.

– Si tu le dis », fit-il en s'avachissant encore plus dans son fauteuil

Le blond se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau puis revint près de son ami qui n'avait bougé d'un pouce.

« Dis, tu penses vraiment que ce que tu as fait est justifié ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Tu penses vraiment que le fait qu'elle t'ait quitté ne te touche pas ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Le blond soupira et se tourna vers lui pour dire quelque chose mais le brun l'interrompit.

« Tu penses réellement que ses sentiments m'importent un minimum ?

– Pourquoi aurais-tu accepté de sortir avec elle, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

– Pour la même raison que de nombreux hommes sur cette planète, j'ai besoin d'une femme pour soulager mes pulsions. Je pourrais le faire avec un homme mais j'ai déjà choisi mes orientations sexuelles. »

Naruto rit doucement, un instant.

« Ah, alors c'est donc ça ? Tu ne considères les femmes que comme de simples objets destinés à te soulager ?

– Oui », fit-il sans détour

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

« Je vois...Mais dis-moi, Sasuke, quand tu seras vieux, quand nous, nous aurons déjà tous construit nos propres familles, que tu n'auras plus de pouvoir influent sur ta société, que ton charme n'opérera plus si naturellement et que les filles ne tomberont plus aussi facilement dans tes bras, qui sera là chaque soir, pour te soutenir, à tes côtés ? »

Ledit Sasuke fronça brusquement les sourcils, contrarié par le discours du blond – c'est qu'il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il le laissait paraître, le petit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Arrête...Nous savons tous les deux que ces « coups d'un soir », ne viennent vers toi que pour ta fortune et ton corps tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour toi, moi, Hinata et les autres, mais crois-tu que ne serait-ce qu'une seule d'entre elles accepterait de rester éternellement à tes côtés uniquement pour ta personne et non pour ton paraître et avoir ? »

Son ami ne répondit pas, trop choqué par les paroles de celui-ci. Naruto savait. Hinata avait dû tout lui raconter...

« Je vois, tu n'as pas de réponse... »

Il se leva, posa son verre sur la table et se dirigea doucement vers la porte tandis que le brun restait prostré dans cette même position surprise et choquée que lors du début du discours du blond. Naruto se retourna un instant vers lui et lança, avant de s'en retourner vers son nid douillet où l'attendait l'amour de sa vie :

« Réfléchis-y Sasuke, qui sera là pour toi ? »

* * *

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la violente dispute entre l'Uchiwa et la Yamanaka. Ils ne s'étaient tous les deux pas revus depuis ce jour-là. Elle avait passé les deux premières semaines de cette période enfermée dans son appartement, alternant entre sa déprime et les fréquentes visites de ses amis, puis, au bout d'un moment, une personne qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis un bon bout de temps était revenue et cela n'avait pu que remonter son moral.

Lui, passait ses journées au lit, sans sortir, enchaînant les conquêtes sans se préoccuper des nombreuses paroles moralisatrices que lui lançaient ses amis – du moins ceux qui daignaient encore lui adresser la parole ou lui rendre visite – et se forçant à oublier la blonde. Shikamaru et Chôji étaient tous deux venus lui rendre visite et n'avaient pas raté son visage, mais, bien heureusement, son hôtel possédait un très évolué service médical et une infirmière – qui avait, entre nous soit dit, elle aussi atterri dans son lit – s'était dépêchée d'atténuer les dégâts qui ne se limitaient désormais plus qu'à un léger et imperceptible bleuissement près de son oreille gauche. Bien heureusement il était solide et avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le Déjeuner annuel des Hyûga, tous les quinze nouveaux adultes se devaient donc de s'y présenter car cela était vu comme une tradition dans le milieu de l'élite Konoha-nienne. La blonde frémissait d'horreur à l'idée d'y assister mais une sombre consolation suffisait à lui remonter le moral. Elle était plus que prête à le revoir et à lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait – bien qu'elle sût que ses deux meilleurs amis n'y étaient déjà pas allés de main morte. Sasuke Uchiwa allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de blesser Ino Yamanaka.

Il sortit lentement de sa limousine, jetant un sourire éblouissant à tous ceux qui passaient, sur le trottoir avant de se retourner pour prendre la main de celle qui l'accompagnait à ce rendez-vous si important. Karin Uzumaki, la fille du riche propriétaire source de pétrole au nord à Iwa et, accessoirement, une cousine éloignée de Naruto. C'était elle qu'il avait choisi, cette belle et sulfureuse rousse, dont il ferait à n'en pas douter son quatre heure. Il prit doucement sa main et lui sourit d'un air charmeur tandis qu'elle rougissait sous son regard. Passant son bras autour de sa taille, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'étage de cet hôtel où devait se déroulait ce déjeuner avec un drôle de pressentiment.

Deux heures après que le déjeuner ait débuté, la rousse semblait avoir rencontré quelques unes de ses amies et s'était précipitée d'aller les rejoindre tandis que lui avait, comme à son habitude, retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que Gaara, Shikamaru et Chôji qui, étrangement, parvenaient enfin à le tolérer.

Au bout d'un moment et de regards appuyés du blond sur sa personne, il finit par apercevoir une chevelure blonde qui volait à travers tout l'étage. Il s'apprêta à se diriger vers elle lorsqu'il remarqua une personne non négligeable à ses côtés. Son cœur se pinça brusquement mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure. Il n'aurait su dire d'où mais cet être lui rappelait une personne qu'il avait connu auparavant. Mais qui ? Allez savoir...

Tâchant d'ignorer les caprices de son maudit cœur, il afficha un air calme et serein sur son visage puis se dirigea vers les deux autres.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sembla se tendre un instant. L'autre brun, remarquant sa soudaine crispation, vint prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne en lui souriant d'un air posé. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et serra plus fortement sa main.

« Ino, la salua-t-il lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres d'eux

– Sasuke, fit-elle d'un air irrité – elle se tourna vers l'autre brun – Je pense que tu te rappelles de Kiba-kun. »

Il grimaça. Ça lui revenait maintenant, ce brun avec deux crocs rouges tatoués sur les joues, c'était Kiba, le meilleur ami d'enfance de sa meilleure amie. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le reconnaître, lui qui avait pourtant tout fait pour l'éloigner de la belle durant leur adolescence.

« Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en hochant la tête. Kiba – il se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde – Ino-chan, cette robe te va à ravir, elle fait ressortir tes yeux. »

La blonde rougit brusquement mais conserva ce masque irrité qu'elle avait adopté depuis son arrivée.

Ils parlèrent durant une dizaine de minutes au bout desquelles il apprit que le brun accompagnait son père qui était en voyage d'affaires à Konoha pour six mois. Il avait rencontré Ino par hasard en se trompant de suite, dans son hôtel et, par la suite, les autres de la bande et lui-même s'étaient souvent revus – on avait tenté de l'appeler mais il ne répondait jamais.

Sasuke avait beau tout faire pour paraître enchanté du retour ne serait-ce que momentané du brun, il commençait sérieusement à être agacé par sa présence. Il avait déjà très peu d'estime pour lui à l'époque, quand lui et l'ex-fille aînée Hyûga étaient amis, maintenant qu'il se permettait de se rapprocher de sa blonde, il commençait à le haïr de plus en plus. Et cette haine ne put que s'accroître quand il remarqua, par hasard, en baissant les yeux, leurs deux mains enlacées. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais ça avait été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Il conserva tant bien que mal son masque d'impassibilité mais, à l'intérieur, tout en lui était chamboulé. Il avait beau se convaincre que tout cela importait peu, qu'elle lui importait peu, mais son cœur n'en souffrait pas moins.

Il prit rapidement congé d'eux pour se diriger dans les toilettes, afin de reprendre ses esprits mais c'était sans compter un certain brun à la coupe au bol, au corps et surtout au poing possédé par la rage.

* * *

Debout devant le miroir des toilettes de la suite, l'Uchiwa constatait les dégâts. Pour sûr, Lee ne l'avait pas raté.

A vrai dire, il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé, il se dirigeait tranquillement vers les waters lorsque ce fauve avait surgi de nulle part et s'était mis à lui hurler des choses qu'il n'avait aucunement saisies. Toute l'assemblée s'était soudainement tue lorsqu'il avait commencé à hurler et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le poilu s'était jeté sur lui, le rouant de coups qu'il n'avait su éviter, trop surpris. Au bout d'un moment, l'effet de surprise passé, leurs amis communs s'étaient précipités vers eux pour les séparer mais ça avait été trop tard, un beau bleu commençait déjà à fleurir sur la joue de l'Uchiwa et un cocard semblait aussi vouloir pointer son œil.

Il épongea d'un air rageur sa chemise sur laquelle une tâche de sang trônait. Celle-ci refusait de partir, et cela l'exaspérait plus que de raison. De plus, il avait mal partout, ce qui n'était pas sans importance. Mais, plus que la douleur physique, c'était celle de son cœur qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Il avait eu beau mentir en prétendant ne rien ressentir pour la blonde devant tous ses amis et même ceux qui le comprenaient au mieux, cela n'avait été que des mensonges. Son cœur le faisait souffrir plus que de raison, il avait l'impression que, s'il cessait d'agiter les bras pour nettoyer cette maudite chemise, celui-ci exploserait en milles morceaux.

Son souffle devenait facilement saccadé, et une migraine semblait vouloir le frapper dans les minutes à venir. Comment avait-elle pu passer aussi facilement à autre chose ? Ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Toutes ces fois où elle lui avait dit l'aimer, l'adorer, être capable de tout pour lui, cela n'avait-il était que des mensonges ?

Il songea un instant que Hinata et Naruto avaient raison, il avait beau enchaîner conquête sur conquête, Ino était différente à ses yeux. Elle le fascinait autant qu'elle effrayait. Il avait peur d'elle, oui, peur de s'attacher, peur qu'elle réalise que l'homme dont elle pensait être amoureuse n'était qu'une image, peur qu'elle la quitte aussi à son tour, peur d'être heureux et que ce bonheur ne lui soit retirer aussitôt. Elle lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'il puisse entièrement lui faire confiance mais il savait également que c'était ces réminiscences qui l'avait poussé vers elle. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pu sortir de son esprit ce jour d'hiver où elle s'était déclarée à lui.

Ils avaient tous dans les dix-huit ans – exception faite pour la cadette du groupe, à savoir Hinata – et étaient tous aller patiner sur un lac gelé de la ville, elle n'appréciait pas tellement la glace et s'était donc contentée de rester assise sur un banc, à les regarder s'amuser. Soudainement, elle l'avait senti à ses côtés; lassé de ce jeu d'enfant, il l'avait rejointe sur son banc.

Elle l'avait longuement regardé en rougissant et en détournant le regard à chaque fois que celui-ci semblait remarquer son petit manège. Et puis, Sakura l'avait appelée au loin, elle avait voulu se lever mais, le faisant trop précipitamment, s'était pris les pieds dans ses patins et était tombée visage contre terre. Il s'était précipité vers elle et l'avait doucement relevée tandis qu'elle se forçait à contenir ses larmes.

Lorsqu'il l'avait reposée sur le banc, soufflant sur ses mains froides qui semblaient s'être égratignées lors de sa chute, sans se contrôler, elle n'avait su retenir ces trois mots qu'elle avait trop longtemps gardés en elle, trois mots qu'elle rêvait de lui dire depuis si longtemps. « Je t'aime », avait-elle dit doucement, en rougissant. Puis elle avait rougit plus fort en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le brun, quelque peu surpris par ces paroles, s'était ensuite levé pour déposer un chaste baiser sur son front puis sur ses mains.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais voir cette jeune adolescente, les larmes aux yeux, le rouge aux joues et les mains égratignées l'avait exagérément ému. Elle lui avait rappelé sa mère qui, il fut un temps, les attendait Itachi et lui chaque soir d'hiver une tasse de thé à la main, les joues rougies par la chaleur de la cheminée, et leur contait maintes et maintes histoires sur des princes, des dragons et des châteaux toujours plus grands auxquels il aurait voulu croire encore. La blonde avait également toujours ce regard maternel dont elle couvait souvent Sakura et même Chôji depuis leur enfance, et il ne pouvait ignorer son audace et son courage, qualités dont sa génitrice avait cruellement manqué. Elle était une meilleure version de sa propre mère, avait-il noté, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il sentit son cœur se gonfler lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble ce jour-là et, bien qu'il se forçât toujours à le nier, ça avait été un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

D'un mouvement brusque, il déchira sa chemise. Constatant le fruit de son travail, il balança le vêtement à sa droite et posa ses mains sur le comptoir du lavabo, excédé. Il lança un regard à son reflet et remarqua avec amertume qu'il était bon pour une nouvelle séance de soins. Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

« Fais pas cette tête-là, t'es plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, au moins. »

Il lança un regard noir à Naruto.

« Si tu es ici pour te moquer de la nouvelle configuration de mon visage, je te conseille de t'en aller. »

Il l'entendit rire.

« Tiens, de la part de Sakura, fit-il en lui donnant un paquet de glaçons qu'il appliqua sur son visage

– Hn. C'est la semaine « frappons Sasuke » ou quoi ?

– Si tu parles de ce qui est arrivé avec Lee, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

– Comment ça ?

– Sakura lui a dit que c'était toi avec qu'elle l'avait trompé, annonça Naruto comme s'il parlait de la météo. Il te cherche depuis trois semaines, estime-toi heureux qu'il t'ait trouvé dans un lieu bondé. Qui sait dans quel état tu serais s'il t'avait trouvé chez toi...

– Je dois dire merci, c'est ça ?, cracha-t-il

– Ce serait bien, oui. »

L'Uchiwa le gratifia d'un nouveau regard noir.

« Mais, mine de rien, poursuivit son meilleur ami – il descendit rapidement du comptoir où il s'était assis avant de se diriger vers la sortie – il a très beau crochet du droit !

- Naruto ! », hurla, en colère, le brun

En se tournant vers la place que venait de quitter son meilleur ami, il remarqua qu'un vêtement y était posé, une chemise en y regardant de plus près. Il la saisit en souriant doucement en songeant qu'ils avaient beau se disputer assez souvent, Naruto était toujours là pour lui et lui pardonnait la quasi-totalité de ses erreurs. Mais elle, cette fille qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier – et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer – arriverait-elle à lui pardonner un jour ?

* * *

Trois mois et demi s'écoulèrent rapidement depuis cet incident. Il sortait désormais de plus en plus souvent, évitait – sans réellement savoir pourquoi – ces filles qu'il aurait en temps normal rajoutées à son 'tableau de chasse', et voyait quasiment tous les jours ses amis. Bien sûr, il évitait soigneusement Lee qui, bien qu'il se soit excusé de l'avoir ainsi frappé devant toute une assemblée, semblait de plus en plus protecteur envers sa Rose, mais il pouvait allègrement observer Ino, bien qu'elle fût toujours accompagnée par l'Inuzuka. Heureusement, il y avait Shino qui s'accaparait de temps en temps l'énergumène, sinon il n'aurait pas eu la moindre seconde avec la blonde. Ils avaient beau ne pas être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, l'Uchiwa et la Yamanaka étaient désormais capables d'engager une conversation – la majeure partie du temps sans intérêt – sans se taper dessus ou que la blonde ait envie de le tuer.

En fait, elle supportait difficilement sa présence, tout comme lui, mais se forçait à le masquer. Elle n'était pas non plus disposée à lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs, mais elle l'aimait tellement que le simple fait de lui parler suffisait à la faire sourire. Bien qu'elle fût depuis peu en couple avec l'Inuzuka – elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment, d'ailleurs – il était une personne bien trop importante à ses yeux. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avouerait pas, elle était bien trop fière et ça lui ferait trop mal, mais elle avait besoin de sa présence comme de l'oxygène, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils étaient tous les seize assis dans un parc afin de passer un dernier moment ensemble avant le départ de Kiba. Ce dernier tenait la main de la blonde dans la sienne tandis qu'il discutait vivement avec Shino et Lee, entre Sasuke et qui il y avait une distance assez grotesque.

Ledit Sasuke, lui, appuyé sur un tronc d'arbre, entre Gaara et son meilleur ami, ne cessait de jeter des regards qu'il pensait discrets à l'unique héritière des Yamanaka.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça, Kiba va croire que tu dragues sa copine, souffla-t-on

– Gaara ?, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui. C'est si flagrant que ça ? »

Pour seule réponse, l'auburn hocha la tête tandis que lui soupirait.

« Si tu l'aimes, va le lui dire au lieu de te languir d'elle.

– Je...Quoi ?, s'écria-t-il, choqué. Je ne l'aime pas !

– Ce n'est pas ce que laissent supposer tes regards. »

A court de réponse, le cadet Uchiwa se contenta de soupirer de nouveau en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

Est-ce qu'il aimait Ino ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que, depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, ses conquêtes n'avaient plus la même saveur qu'auparavant, son quotidien semblait plus morne sans ses nombreux cris et plaintes, son loft ne sentait pas l'odeur de fleurs fraîchement cueillies, son sourire n'égayait pas ses journées... Mais est-ce que cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il en doutait...

Il dirigea un instant son regard vers le ciel, espérant y trouver une quelconque aide dans tout ce remue-ménage. Le soleil brillait de milles feux et une légère brise rafraîchissait l'air. Il ferma les yeux. Il adorait ce genre de choses, les bourrasques de vent et autres, ça faisait partie des rares choses qui pouvaient le faire sourire ou le remplir de bien-être. Soudain une ombre vint obscurcir sa vision – même si ses yeux étaient fermés. Ouvrant de nouveau ses mirettes, il jeta un regard à cet oiseau de mauvais augure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shino ?, fit-il d'un air légèrement las

– Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Tu sais bien que Shino se vexe facilement et après, c'est moi qui trinque...», protesta Sai, son petit-ami, qui l'avait entendu

Il lui lança un regard perplexe avant de le rediriger vers l'Aburame.

« Suis-moi », lui dit-il en l'attirant au loin

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que le zoologue le saisit par la manche pour le traîner quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, osa enfin demander Sasuke lorsqu'ils furent à une bonne distance du groupe

– Normalement je ne devrais pas te dire ça, alors garde ça pour toi, d'accord ?

– D'accord – il hocha la tête.

– Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mais parce que je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour tout le monde... »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Hier, j'ai entendu Kiba et Ino discuter au sujet de son départ, dans deux semaines. Ne réagis pas au quart de tour, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait prévu de l'accompagner et de partir avec lui. »

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'écarquillèrent. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Je te demande...pardon ?

– Elle va partir avec Kiba. »

Il ne souffla mot tant il était choqué. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Pourquoi s'en irait-elle avec cette chose d'Inuzuka, là ? Elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit tellement de fois, comment pouvait-elle changer aussi facilement d'avis ? Cette histoire avec le brun n'était qu'une amourette, leur flamme s'éteindrait bien vite, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, elle n'aimait que lui, ne désirait que lui, n'aspirait qu'à lui...n'est-ce pas ?

Il serra violemment les poings et se mordit férocement ses lèvres. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi s'en allait-elle avec ce...cette chose ! Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle !

« Je vais faire un tour », lança-t-il subitement en s'en allant tandis que Shino hochait la tête avant de rejoindre le groupe.

Il avait passé les deux semaines suivantes enfermé dans son appartement, sans contact extérieur. Bien sûr, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de l'en faire sortir par la force ou même par de simples mots, mais il avait tenu bon, s'accrochant à ce lieu bien trop grand et sombre capable de contenir sa tristesse.

Ino et Kiba partaient le soir-même. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas franchement assuré sur ce coup-là, il avait même commis un acte impardonnable, mais elle qui lui disait sans cesse ces mots doux auxquels il refusait soigneusement de répondre, ne pouvait-elle pas faire l'effort de lui donner une seconde chance ?

Il pouvait se l'avouer, maintenant, il tenait à elle bien plus que de raison, c'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle, pour ça qu'il s'était occupé d'elle ce jour d'hiver où elle s'était blessée – ça n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes d'aider qui que ce soit et cet acte avait choqué bon nombre de ses amis –, pour ça qu'il ne l'avait jamais repoussée deux ans durant, pour ça qu'il l'avait rattrapée ce jour où leur couple avait éclaté...pour ça que, en cet instant-même, son cœur souffrait autant, regrettant son futur départ.

Il colla le verre d'alcool qu'il venait de se remplir contre son front. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir tant toute cette histoire le poussait à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre ses pensées au clair et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose il ne permettrait pas aux événements de poursuivre leur cours, il avait besoin de la blonde à ses côtés – bien qu'il ne sût toujours pas pourquoi – et il était prêt à tout pour la garder.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se leva, enfila rapidement sa veste et ses chaussures avant de se diriger à vitesse grand V à l'entrée de l'hôtel, ordonnant à Kabuto de le conduire à l'appartement de la blonde. Il se devait de la garder près de lui et cela qu'importe le prix...même s'il devait faire fi de sa fierté.

* * *

Il venait de remonter tout l'hôtel de la belle au moyen de l'ascenseur de service mais, arrivé à sa suite, il s'était avéré que la jeune femme avait déjà plié bagage. C'est pourquoi, après avoir cogné d'un air rageur sur la porte d'entrée, il était redescendu à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, espérant y croiser la Yamanaka.

Et il avait eu raison, celle-ci se trouvait devant la grande porte d'entrée, à l'extérieur, en compagnie de l'Inuzuka et regardait son voiturier charger leurs bagages dans le coffre de la limousine. Il constata avec horreur que leurs deux mains étaient toujours liées et se précipita rapidement vers la sortie au moment où le brun montait dans le véhicule en y conviant son amante.

« Ino, a-attends », souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant prestement afin d'éviter une collision imminente, le souffle court

La blonde sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix et se retourna vers lui avec une lenteur démesurée.

« Sa-Sasuke-kun ? », fit-elle une fois face à lui et en reculant doucement, geste qui eut pour effet de fermer la portière de la voiture

Le brun se rapprocha d''elle et ancra ses pupilles d'une noirceur sans égale dans les siennes.

« Attends, Ino, commença-t-il en reprenant doucement son souffle. Je, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. Tu avais raison – il tendit un bras vers elle mais, voyant qu'elle le regardait avec crainte, il le ramèna bien vite vers lui –, en fait, je crois que, dans cette affaire, tout le monde avait raison sauf moi – il soupira. J'ai été vraiment horrible, non, pire, j'ai été un véritable salaud avec toi. Tu ne méritais pas ça, je, je suis désolé, finit-il en baissant les yeux

– Sasu-

– Ne dis rien, la coupa-t-il. Laisse-moi parler. Je m'excuse pour tout, tout ce que j'ai dit, tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, toutes ces atroces choses auxquelles je me suis prêté. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, c'est vrai, je suis un sale type. Mais, je t'en prie, ne pars pas avec lui, ne me laisse pas je...je...

– Sasuke-kun ?, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

– Je t'...J'ai besoin de toi », acheva-t-il en détournant le regard

Ils entendirent soudain un étonnant bruit de frottement. C'était la vitre derrière la blonde qui s'abaissait. Le visage de Kiba apparut rapidement et, passant sa tête à travers la portière, il regarda la Yamanaka.

« Ino, tu viens ? »

La blonde, surprise, se tourna un instant vers lui pour lui sourire d'un air entendu. Elle se tourna ensuite plus doucement vers l'autre brun et le regarda intensément dans les yeux, des perles toujours aux coins de ceux-ci avant de murmurer :

« Sasuke-kun, je, je suis désolée mais ça...ça ne suffit pas »

Elle soupira d'un air triste puis rejoignit l'Inuzuka.

* * *

Il était resté quelque minutes prostré, là, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche ouverte en une expression profondément choquée et blessée. Comment ça, « ça ne suffit pas » ? Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux, il lui avait tout donné et c'était ainsi qu'elle le remerciait ? Comment en pouvait-il être ainsi ? N'était-elle pas censée tomber dans ses bras ? Il lui avait ces mots qu'elle tenait tant à entendre de sa bouche – une partie de son être lui soufflait qu'il avait tort mais elle était bien trop faible face à son orgueil – et, elle, elle le laissait tomber ainsi ?

Mais, pire encore, pourquoi ce maudit cœur semblait le faire encore plus souffrir qu'auparavant ? Il se dit un instant que c'était parce qu'elle l'avait rejeté, il avait toujours eu peur du rejet après la mort de sa mère et ce n'était donc pas surprenant que cela le tourmente ainsi. Elle l'avait repoussé comme une vulgaire chaussette sale et cela lui faisait extrêmement mal. Il n'aimait pas que les gens qui faisaient partie de son quotidien agissent de la sorte avec lui – bien qu'il ne fît que très rarement un effort dans ce sens. Son rejet était l'ultime chose qui pouvait le faire souffrir. Mais, quelque part, il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, le problème. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle l'ait rejeté qui lui faisait si mal, non, c'était le fait que ce soit elle qui l'ait rejeté mais, ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Recomposant son visage, il se décida à noyer cette soudaine et incompréhensible tristesse de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, c'est-à-dire en parcourant les plus grands clubs de la cité.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si cet appel qui avait été un tournant sa vie et dans celle de deux d'entre eux ne lui avait pas été adressé...

* * *

« Mesdames et messieurs, les passagers voyageant en direction de Kumo sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement. Décollage imminent », ne cessait de répéter la voix métallique dans un japonais rouillé

La jeune fille, arrivée depuis une trentaine de minutes à l'aéroport était assise sur un des fauteuils réservés aux passagers, une place vide à ses côtés, et semblait attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ino Yamanaka était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de Sasuke, celui-ci avait enfin eu le courage de lui dire quelque chose de plus intime qu'un simple « reste ici avec moi », mais ça ne lui avait pas suffi. Elle avait besoin d'être sûr de ses sentiments, elle attendait trois mots de sa part, trois mots qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais dits à personne excepté sa défunte mère, trois mots qui auraient pu lui garantir que ses sentiments étaient réels. Elle connaissait le garçon, il pouvait être le pire des enfoirés, mentir sur de nombreux points et faire souffrir tous ses proches sans remords mais jamais, Ô grand jamais il ne mentait sur de tels sentiments. Il avait été bien trop traumatisé durant son enfance pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. C'est pourquoi la sulfureuse blonde jalousait depuis peu Hinata, elle qui avait occupé un rôle quelque peu « secondaire » dans la vie du brun mais qui, au moins, pouvait être sûre des sentiments de ce dernier à son égard au vu de tous les regards protecteurs et fraternels qu'il ne cessait de lui lancer à longueur de journée. Pourquoi n'en était-il pas de même avec elle ?

En fait, la fille aux pupilles océanes ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il l'avait trompée, plusieurs fois même. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant. Il est vrai que, dans un premier temps, cela l'avait fait énormément souffrir, mais elle avait appris à lui pardonner, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour sa personne. Mais cette fois-là, ça avait été différent, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui dire ces trois mots auxquels elle tenait tant, il n'avait même pas tenté de légèrement contourner sa demande comme il le faisait en temps normal, il avait affiché cet air horrifié qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier et cela lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pour la première fois de vie, elle l'avait vu réellement douter de ses sentiments à son égard et c'était cent fois plus dur que de l'entendre dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Peu importait qu'il l'aime ou pas, elle avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il tenait à elle. Il est vrai qu'il venait de le lui dire, quelques minutes plus tôt encore, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait fait sur une impulsion, elle voulait qu'il lui dise cette ultime chose qui pourrait elle seule effacer toute leur rancœur.

Mais tout cela commençait à prendre une tournure dramatique, au début, elle s'était mise avec Kiba dans le seul but de le rendre jaloux car elle savait l'inimité que l'Uchiwa éprouvait à son égard, depuis leur enfance. Lorsque l'Inuzuka lui avait avoué avoir toujours eu un faible pour elle, elle avait été flattée et avait accepté de se mettre réellement en couple avec lui, mais cela n'était pas parti d'une bonne intention, la vengeance qu'elle poursuivait contre son ex-petit-ami primait sur tout, à ses yeux.

Mais jamais elle n'avait voulu que cela prenne cette tournure. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'en aller, deux jours plus tôt, lors de leur sortie au parc, elle avait tout de suite compris que Shino l'avait informé de son futur départ et le voir avec cette expression colique et triste n'avait fait qu'accroître ses remords.

Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle accompagnait Kiba. Quand il le lui avait demandé, elle était ailleurs et avait répondu par l'affirmative sans réfléchir. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait coincée et réalisait avec amertume qu'elle avait beau lutter sans cesse contre ce sentiment, le cadet Uchiwa avait toujours la mainmise sur son cœur...

Elle sentit alors une présence à ses côtés et se tourna vers le brun aux marques rouges qui regardait droit devant lui et fixait quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

« Alors, je suppose qu'il a encore gagné.

– Pardon ?

– Sasuke.

– Ah, fit-elle simplement

– Tu sais – il se tourna vers elle – je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher d'être jaloux de lui durant notre enfance. Déjà qu'il avait pris ton cœur, quand il a commencé à s'intéresser à Hinata, j'ai eu l'impression que sa raison d'exister était la destruction de mon monde. »

Elle écarquilla doucement les yeux, surprise par les propos du brun.

« Mais, quand je suis revenu et que j'ai appris que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, j'ai cru que c'était là la parfaite occasion pour me venger de mon enfance. Mais j'ai eu tort – il soupira – Sasuke Uchiwa, hein, fit-il en serrant doucement les poings

– Kiba...

– Allez, vas-y, va le retrouver, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Elle l'observa un moment, se demandant si ses propos étaient bien sincères.

« Tu-tu en sûr ?

– Sûr de chez sûr ! – il sourit encore plus – Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis allé annuler la deuxième réservation. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu penses toujours à lui, va le rejoindre. »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des douces joues de la blonde. La vue embrouillée par celles-ci, elle se leva néanmoins de sa chaise et s'accroupit devant Kiba en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci, Kiba, merci ! »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et reprit sa valise avant de s'en aller à la poursuite d'un taxi sur le trottoir face à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Elle avait beau faire de son mieux pour étouffer ce sentiment, lutter contre celui-ci jour et nuit, elle ne pouvait le nier, elle aimait Sasuke Uchiwa et avait besoin de lui à un point inimaginable ! Même au point de lui pardonner l'impardonnable...

* * *

C'était Naruto qui l'avait appelé trois bonnes heures auparavant et, en entendant l'air paniqué qui transparaissait dans la voix du blond, il n'avait même pas pensé à l'envoyer balader tant ça l'inquiétait. Il s'agissait de sa femme, et, à ce qu'il avait compris, celle-ci perdait les eaux. Lorsqu'il l'avait su, il était sorti en quatrième vitesse du bar dans lequel il était entré et, en grimpant dans sa voiture personnelle tout en appelant déjà l'hôpital qui les avait tous vus naître ainsi que le cousin de la brune, son père et sa sœur – le blond était bien trop occupé à essayer de conduire la femme enceinte vers sa voiture sans hurler de peur pour le faire. Il ordonna à son voiturier de mettre les bouchées doubles pour arriver au centre hospitalier.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Naruto, assis seul contre un mur, le visage dévasté par un masque de crainte qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il s'était dépêché de courir vers lui et de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Subitement, son cœur dévasté et meurtri par le rejet de la blonde paraissait n'être qu'un moindre détail face au désemparement de son meilleur ami. Il semblait qu'ils étaient arrivés depuis une trentaine de minutes déjà – lui avait été retardé par les embouteillages – et que la jeune femme était en salle d'accouchement d'où il avait été écarté parce qu'il ne faisait qu'accroître son stress avec cet air horrifié.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans un tel état et savoir que cela n'était dû qu'à ce petit être qui se préparait à pointer le bout de son nez le déstabilisait énormément. Restant toujours à ses côtés, il s'était dépêché de prévenir les autres membres de leur petit groupe.

Peu à peu, les autres étaient arrivés, les filles s'étaient approchées du futur père pour le rassurer – bien que Temari ne fît rien en ce sens en précisant que c'était en donnant naissance à son petit frère que sa mère était morte – et lui s'était contenté de rester là, assis à ses côtés en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Il était vrai que la naissance de l'enfant de ses deux meilleurs amis ne le réjouissait pas plus que cela mais, il ne savait pourquoi, il se sentit tout de même rassuré en constatant que, malgré tout, c'était à lui que le blond avait fait appel lorsque les symptômes de naissance imminente s'étaient déclenchés. Peut-être que, finalement, celui-ci serait toujours là pour lui malgré ce nourrisson qui risquait de prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa vie ? Il sourit légèrement en constatant que, désormais, c'était lui le plus inquiet de la bande – Naruto avait fini par être calmé par Sakura, celle qui s'y connaissait le mieux en médecine et la plus appropriée pour le rassurer. Et ça le rassurait de le voir rassuré, Naruto avait connu bien trop souffrances dans sa vie, il ne méritait pas un nouveau drame, non, Sasuke ne le permettrait jamais.

Il vit Lee et Neji s'approcher d'eux pour témoigner au blond leur soutien. Il s'écarta largement pour éviter celui aux gros sourcils et continua bien que ce dernier eût levé les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il l'avait frappé lors du Déjeuner annuel des Hyûga, il s'était quelque peu calmé et que sa relation avec Sakura était redevenue aussi enflammée que dans leur adolescence. Lee lui en avait voulu un long moment, non pas pour avoir fait cet acte pécheur avec sa petite-amie, mais pour l'avoir conduite à culpabiliser ainsi durant douze longs mois, douze longs mois durant lesquels leur relation s'était dégradée, douze longs mois durant lesquelles il ne s'était pas dénoncé, laissant la Rose étouffer sous le poids des remords. Mais depuis quelque temps, tout allait clairement mieux entre eux, il voulait même retrouver la franche camaraderie qu'il avait eu auparavant avec l'Uchiwa mais, allez savoir pourquoi, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur que procurait le crochet du droit de Lee. Mine de rien, ses entraînements de boxe, de judo et de taekwondo n'avaient pas servi à rien...

L'Uchiwa s'était donc levé pour laisser place aux deux bruns et s'était accoudé à la fenêtre en face du petit groupe de soutien, à côté de Shikamaru - qui, pour une fois, ne dormait pas -, de Gaara et de Chôji. Ils restèrent près d'une heure accotés à cette fenêtre et puis, il la vit.

* * *

Après avoir quitté l'aéroport, elle avait sauté dans le premier taxi avec la ferme intention d'aller s'expliquer avec l'Uchiwa. Mais, son portable s'était mis à vibrer et, lorsqu'elle avait vu le numéro de son ex-meilleure amie clignoter, après une brève hésitation, elle s'était empressée de répondre, se demandant ce que celle-ci pouvait bien lui vouloir. En entendant la nouvelle, elle avait pratiquement hurlé au taximan de changer de direction, l'inquiétude ayant pris le pas sur tous ses autres sentiments. La brune était une de ses meilleures amies et elle adorait trop le blond pour les laisser tomber à un moment aussi important de leur vie.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans le couloir du département de gynéco-obstétrique, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements qui volaient au vent. Elle remarqua immédiatement le petit attroupement près du mur, autour de Naruto et, ignorant les exclamations étonnées de ses amis sur sa présence, s'était précipitée vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles, bien qu'elle les eût négligés, elle ne pourrait jamais quitter Konoha et ses amis : le sentiment de fraternité qu'il y avait entre eux, le lien qui les unissait, ces deux-là étaient bien trop fort pour qu'elle les oublie.

* * *

(à écouter: New York de Snow Patrol)

Lorsqu'une infirmière sortit du bloc d'opération pour chercher Naruto que sa femme réclamait, la tension avait ostensiblement chuté dans le couloir. La blonde s'était doucement mise à la recherche d'un distributeur pour nourrir tout le régiment car, alertés par Sasuke, aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu réellement le temps d'engloutir leur dîner. Elle n'avait su pourquoi, mais le brun avait décidé de l'accompagner et, maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à errer à travers l'hôpital dans une drôle d'atmosphère de gêne. Elle marchait devant, la tête timidement baissée tandis que lui, derrière, s'efforçait de la regarder de la manière la moins évidente possible.

« Oh, en voilà un ! », s'exclama-t-elle brusquement lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall d'entrée et qu'elle vit une de ces machines à sucreries

Ils se précipitèrent vers cette dernière et le brun fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir son portefeuille dans lequel se trouvait une somme d'argent bien suffisante pour tous les nourrir pendant un bon mois.

Ils commencèrent à introduire la monnaie.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en balbutiant

Elle tressauta légèrement en réalisant qu'il lui parlait et se retourna doucement vers lui.

« Ton avion ne devait pas décoller il y a une heure de cela ?

– Je – elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, un air assuré dans ses prunelles océanes – J'ai reçu un appel de Sakura lorsque nous étions encore en route et je me suis dépêchée de venir...

– Tu mens. Je n'ai pas prévenu les autres avant d'être arrivé ici, soit il y a une bonne heure et demie, Sakura n'aurait pas pu t'appeler.

– Euh...de Naruto ?

– Il tremblait trop pour appeler qui que ce soit et, en plus, je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. »

La jeune fille rougit fortement, démasquée, et détourna le regard.

« Pour arriver maintenant de l'aéroport, il aurait fallu que tu sois déjà en route depuis deux bonnes heures...»

Elle préféra demeurer silencieuse.

« Est-ce que tu, tu serais revenu pour...moi ?

– Sasuke, ce, ce n'est pas le moment, fit-elle en se concentrant sur les denrées alimentaires qu'elle se devait d'acheter pour leurs amis

– Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Mais je, je veux que tu saches...

– Sasuke, s'il-te-plaît, se plaignit-elle en rougissant encore plus

– Non, attends, je, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure était vrai. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. »

Elle osa enfin tourner les yeux vers lui, les joues en feu.

« Sa-Sasuke-kun, je – elle soupira et reprit plus fermement – ce n'est pas le moment. Nous discuterons de ça plus tard. Nous sommes ici pour Hinata et Naruto, alors tâchons de nous montrer dignes d'eux.

– D'accord, tu as raison. »

Il ramassa l'ensemble des éléments achetés et les posa sur sa veste qu'il avait enlevée pour s'en servir comme sac avant de se retourner en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la blonde ne le suivait pas, il se retourna légèrement, un sourire en coin.

« Tu viens ? »

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Il se retourna alors complètement et la regarda d'un air perplexe. Il voulut prononcer quelque chose mais elle bougea la première.

« Sasuke-kun... »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle elle avait besoin de ça, elle avait besoin de lui. Chaque cellule de son corps, chaque parcelle de son anatomie, son être entier le réclamait comme un drogué se languissait de sa cocaïne. Elle aurait beau tout faire pour taire ses sentiments, les camoufler en n'importe quelle autre émotion, sans lui, elle n'était rien.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Quand il avait senti ses bras l'encercler, il avait immédiatement lâché le paquet de sucreries et s'était empressé de serrer à son tour sa taille. Bizarrement, il ne sourit pas d'un air vainqueur comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle lui pardonnait quelque chose, non, cette fois-ci, il sentit simplement son cœur se réchauffer et c'était plus merveilleux qu'une quelconque fierté. Il glissa doucement son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer leur douce odeur de parfum et de fleurs.

A les voir comme ça, tous les deux plantés en plein milieu du hall de l'hôpital de la ville incandescente, on aurait pu se croire dans une scène de fin d'un film à l'eau de rose. Mais cet instant valait plus pour eux que quiconque n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Ils étaient là, comme deux aimants, incapables de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu s'infliger mutuellement, toute la haine qui avait pu s'accumuler entre eux, toutes ces choses affreuses qui avaient pu se passer, plus rien importait puisqu'elles les ramenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre.

Sasuke songea un instant qu'il avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, il devrait remercier ce petit bambin car, sans lui, ce soir-là, jamais il n'aurait retrouvé celle qui – maintenant, il pouvait se l'avouer – avait le contrôle entier sur son cœur.

Il l'écarta doucement de lui et saisit son visage ruisselant de larmes entre ses mains. Qu'elle lui semblait belle ainsi, peu importait toutes les autres femmes, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il avait envie d'être. Dans un éclair de lucidité, tout en caressant de la main droite sa joue gauche, il lui murmura faiblement afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre ces trois mots qu'il se sentait définitivement prêt à lui dire, ces trois mots que sa lâcheté et sa peur injustifiée l'avait toujours empêché de prononcer, ces trois mots qui définissaient plus que bien ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ces trois mots qui ne seraient désormais plus réservés qu'à la belle blonde.

« Je t'aime. »

Et, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec un air plus que surpris, qu'au loin, on entendait un cri plus qu'extrêmement aigu du nouveau père qui constatait que le fruit de ses ébats avait donné naissance à un enfant de plus qu'il ne le croyait, tandis que, dans ce couloir où tous ceux à qui il tenait se trouvaient un nouveau sentiment de joie naissait, tandis que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un point où ça le faisait presque souffrir, il approcha doucement son visage du sien pour sceller ce nouvel amour par un baiser qui marquait le commencement d'un tout nouveau chapitre de leur histoire.

Il avait beau toujours tricher sur ses sentiments, les camoufler à tort et à travers, il devait se l'avouer: cette fille au regard océan avait l'entier contrôle sur son cœur.


End file.
